Cover your eyes
by Turdle
Summary: One shot: Sometimes it's better to cover your eyes? Especially seeing his face, at the man you thought you couldn't live without and your wedding. Bella x Jacob. LEMON.


_Cover you eyes_

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own, my unstable mind doesn't work functionally enough to write a FULL book.

Okay, let's see if another one my spur of the moment stories actually WORKS, and gets completed, my attention span only stays here for so long (as long as my meds stay here ;) ) Yea, I got sick of all the 'jump on Jacob's cock' lemons. Doesn't happen that way, it takes thoughts, strong actions, and regardless what choice, heart ache. This will seem very BellaxEdward at first but, hey I promise you it's what I said it was.

One shot: Sometimes it's better to cover your eyes? Especially seeing **his** face, at the man you thought you couldn't live without and you're wedding. Bella x .

x

Bella's POV

My hair was tousled back, thick brown loose curls lacing my plain face.

My eye lashes felt heavy, from the generous amount of mascara applied truly, by only Alice.

Even my dress, was to everyone's eyes perfect.

Yes, my supposively perfect day, in my family's and my love's eyes. Every second, planned to shreds, leaving me no time to doubt. This was now the one and _only_ thing on my mind.

"Ready Bells?"

I looked back up at Charlie's empathetic eyes.

"Wha-?"

"Bells, if you not ready, don't jump into something." Charlie stated. I sighed; I didn't really have a choice. What _I_ wanted came with a price. I couldn't take another day of aging, and being older than _him_. There was nothing I wanted more than to be frozen in time with him- or so I had convinced myself over and over sleeping in his arms every night.

Maybe that was why he did it?

Always lying by my resting body, so my body did crave anything but him.

And Edward always stated _Jacob_ played dirty.

"I know Dad." I said back, forcing the grim smile.

The music started through the doors.

"It's time." Charlie smiled, the excitement surprisingly getting to him. I softly linked arms with him the doors opening to us welcomingly.

"Yea." I mumbled faintly.

I stepped, one foot then the other on the dark ruby carpet, my eyes unable to really absorb every detail at once. The flowers, the people, the decor, they had Alice's perfection written all over them.

There was one thing I was sure of, that was mine.

Edward.

Standing so properly, his stone face in a stunning smile. His suit draped his icy sculptured body. His topaz eyes, gazing me down like the porcelain doll I would be soon after this was all over with. A smile couldn't help smudge over my powdered face. My doubts seemed eased by the feelings of his adoring eyes.

How wrong would this look?

Plain simple me, standing next to him.

Edward Cullen and all his glory, soon to be my husband.

Time seems to flash by standing there eyes on eyes, Charlie guiding me to find my place beside him.

I didn't even have time to look at the ordainments and hard work surrounding my perfect day. It was all eyes, just watching our surreal moment pass by. He lighting grabbed my petite hands with his ice cold ones, my breath being sucked out of my lungs.

The priest spoke, "Edward Cullen do promise you provide nourish and love this lovely woman, for the rest of you life?"

_'More than immortality.' _My mind smirked. Edward seemed to catch the sparkle in my eyes, and a playful grin tugged at his thin lips.

"I promise you Bella Swan, I will always be everything I can for you." Edward replied, bringing the bright red back to my cheeks. I knew he loved that, and would miss the rosy colour terribly.

"Now Bella Swan to you promise, to love, care for and provide for this righteous man?"

"I promise." I could barely whimper out.

"Now does anyone have any abjection to this couple taking the final step in their love for each other?" The priest asked, bringing me conscious of the crowd watching our stunning performance. My eyes scanned over the crowd casually, almost half hoping to see _him._

Jacob Black standing up and screaming at the top of his tall toned body's lungs,_"No, Bella loves me not you, you stinking leech. You can NEVER truly give her what she wants!" _My heart wrung out pain again, his voice screaming through my mind.

This is what you wanted Bella.

Being Edward's forever.

Not to my surprise, nothing, I scanned the crowd again, and I saw what I wanted, what I needed.

_Jacob - -_

His eyes burned me so bad, like a hot ember knife stabbing again and again through my mid section.

But what was he doing here? I hadn't invited him, and why would- - , oh my god Edward had done it. Thinking it would make me happy. He was more wrong about this then he'd ever been. I didn't wanna see my best friend, the guy I loved than more heart than I possessed suffering at my confusion. Jacob was different than Edward, so very different. Edward tried, and tried so hard to make me happy, taking guesses in the dark, but always was slighting off. Jacob was so keen in my head. He knew I loved him, and he didn't give up until my lungs shouted it at him, and still now, he was fighting the pain to see me happy. More than ever at that moment, I wanted him. I wanted to hold him, to kiss him. I wanted my body pressed against his warm one. What was I doing?

This WASN'T what I wanted.

"I'm sorry." I stuttered out my realizing my eyes were clouded heavily by tears as I stared at the young werewolf.

"Edward I can't." I barely stuttered. How humiliating this was, the choice I had to make, I had gotten all these people here staring waiting to see a happy ending, but no.

This was no happy ending for Edward.

"Bella....Shh... I understand, you're nervous" He quickly hugged my teary eyed self. I pushed away from him.

"No, I'm sorry Edward, I really can't." I said so calmly.

"There may be some unnatural force that we met, that I couldn't stay away from you, but the earth nature always prevails, regardless what damage it's put through."

"Bella, I un--"

I kissed him so passionately he couldn't refuse me, for it was our last. Then broke it with him. I belonged in some one else's arms, not his.

"I want you to go, I never want to see you again, I want to live my life the way nature intended it, and way nature was against yours." I some how muttered through my teary eyes then ran toward the back of the isle where Jacob stood, in such disbelief, in such shock.

Edward didn't chase me; he didn't as much as flinch as I threw myself into Jacob's arms.

He stood, and just stared with out an emotion in his face. My heart was throbbing, so bad it was hard to breath, but I knew nature would take it course; it would heal me, age me, and captivate me with its beauty. I wasn't one to play doctor, and make my stay here permanent. I shouldn't have the choice I did, and I would pretend like I never did.

"Jacob Run. Get me home." I whispered into his copper skinned ears. He smiled, his eyes watering profusely. Picking me up bridal style he ran down the red carpet, my mind already starting to go blank again the wing rustling my ebony locks.

I buried my head in his warm body, as his ran out of the church toward his old Rabbit.

Placing me in the drivers seat, as cautiously and nervously as he could he kept blinking trying to prove to himself this was real, this was happening.

He started up the old cars engine, and revved down the road, just enough time for me to see everyone filtering out of the church in question.

My face felt frozen, my tears had halted I just felt numb.

"Are you serious, or do you want me to drive you right back there and plant you on the isle Bella Swan?" Jacob asked his voice almost as shaky as mine, but still stern.

"No," I slandered out, "I want to show this is for real. I wanna be with you Jacob Black."

This moment, this day was no longer about Edward in I, or the pain I would endure knowing I would never see him again. This was now the start of me and Jacob, and I had to show him that, completely.

I had to give him something that would prove I was his, always.

x

We'd driven back to La Push, and after a call with Billy, Charlie had convinced him to stay there for a few hours, understanding I probably didn't want to face anyone at this moment.

Jacob had taken me back to his bed laying my stiff body on his bed giving me privacy to change out of the overdone gown, and into a comfy oversized T-shirt. When he found me lying back on his bed, he and wrapped me with his warm duvet. Not that I needed it with him holding me. He looked so unsure whether to lie down beside me, and just sit there and stroke my now matted hair.

"I love you." I managed to murmur.

"I know you do Bella, I love you too. That's why you lying here right now." He replied sweetly shifted his body weight slightly to crawl over me. He was so real, no fairy tail movement without sounds. He made me feel so normal, so natural. He was my best friend, and now my lover, what more could I ask for?

He laid his body beside me, wrapping his warm and strong arms around me. I always ignored how toned, and perfect his body was, especially the way I felt with it around me. I only snuggled in closer sighed, absorbing the euphoria.

"Jacob." I whispered.

"Mhmm?"

"I wanna give you something." I stated clearly turning my body around to face him.

"You don't need to give me anything, this here, _**you,**_ is enough for me any day. I don't deserve this, yet I have it, and I don't think I _could_ be any happier, on the day I thought my heart was only going to be torn up in shreds." He gushed kissing my forehead gently.

"But you don't have _all_ of me." I stated clearly. His eyebrow arched in curiosity and confusion. Regardless how honorable Jacob could try to be, if he wanted me like he stated over and over again, I knew he wanted this too.

I thrust my body closer to his, the heat over whelming me. Even lying with, his warm open body felt so righteous. I flung my lips towards him, our kiss, deepening on impact. He knew exactly what I wanted at that moment, and he had no intent of stopping our raging hormones.

I had only kissed like this once, and it was with Jacob and few months before. His tongue wildly exploring my mouth, and this time my mouth easily responding in pleasure. I loved his rough passion, the untamable fire between us. Before I knew, my hands unconsciously were exploring his muscular body, the pressure building in me with every touch.

"Bella." He gasped breaking our unbelievable kiss.

I looked up at him puzzled on why he ceased from my lips, "What?"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, I don't wanna hurt you, I don't wanna do something you will regret. I love you too much to do that. I want this, probably more than you even know, but do- -" I cut him off with another wild kiss then breaking it again.

"Yes Jacob, I've never known something more clearly in my life. I want all of you, and mostly I want you to have all of me." I explained so tenderly. His chocolate eyes lit up, flinging his unforgiving lips towards me again. I accepted with glee, kissing him back with even more force.

He rolled me over straddling me with his enormous body, now kissing down my neck gently with flicks from his tongue and nibbles from his protruding canines.

"Ja- -" I cut my words off, surprised at the erratic behave from myself. This was it, what my 19 years of live had really waited for. Jacob Black was taking the very flower petal of my virginity. And this was exactly how I liked it.

"Bella." He gasped with a smirk at his lips, excited by the very position of our bodies. He was already only in a pair of short, from casually sauntering around waiting for me to change. Making this discarding of clothing, even more practical. He slid off my old T- shirt, he eyes temporarily stuck on the skimpy body below it.

"Beautiful."

He traced his warm finger tips down my collar bone, around my bra, down my flat stomach, stopping to check for reassurance. I only rolled back head arching my back in satisfaction, and encouragement. He continued down tracing across my silky black panties and down my inner thigh. I quivered in contentment.

He grinned again, locking his lips against me managing to shrug off his shorts, to be only in his boxer. I could feel something, hard, large and uncomfortably awkward against my leg. But it only made the growing pressure between my thighs more anxious.

"Jacob, I want you, I love you." I mumbled through our frantic kissing.

"I love you too Bella Swan." His hands molded around me unclipping the bra behind my back exposing my ample breast. He smiled in delight, cupping it in his oversized hand.

"Perfect." He whispered, gently squeezing my nipple in his finger tips, I moaned in a delightful response. He kissed me again, all over my body, never stopped for a second, making sure I was in intense pleasure always.

Finally the pressure was too great to handle, I shrugged my underwear off awkwardly, Jacob's nose flaring in delight. Could his werewolf sense heighten my smell to him?

He only pressed into me deeper, my curiousity building on the bulge very evident through his boxers. I made my way down to the rims of his boxers grasping them with my finger tips sliding then down and he fishing the job by kicking them off

I could feel him, and all his manhood pressing against the warmest core of my body.

I glared down at the empathetic monster below me.

Even without my experience in this... _area_, he was so big. My body quivered again, thinking of the pain, the_ pleasure_.

"I'll be slow my love, I don't wanna hurt you and I know it will." He said confidently kissing my cheek and down my neck again, his fingers weaving through my hair.

I could only nod in sheer astonishment. He centered his at my opening, licking his hand and rubbing his member to cause lubrication.

"Ready?" He asked gently stroking my hair.

"Yes, I love you Jacob, take what belongs to you." I whispered lovingly.

The tip pressed against the opening, slowly sliding in. I stretching fire started to ache through my flesh my eyes squinting together. He was so big, so powerful, but now, so gentle and cautious. He kissed me constantly, whispering "I'm so, so sorry Bella." over and over.

After a minute of the fire growing as his length slide me, he laid our body part of each other. I looked him straight in the eyes, panting as hard he was. His burning passion started distracted me from the tight burning muscles on my lower half. The pain subsided after a minute, pleasure and want growing in my core again.

"Jacob, its okay now." I whispered. He smiled so pleased with himself, with us. He started slowly rocking, pleasure from the tightness already flashing through my body.

"Jacob." I moaned his pace becoming faster and my erotic sounds encouraging him. I could feel waves of fluids surrounding he large shaft every time he thrust hard against me, the pleasure was overwhelming, and only growing by the second.

His lips never left my body for a second, as his incredible pace never slowed. This was true ecstasy. I would never regret this moment, for as long as I lived, I would be Jacob's and he...

He would really be 'my Jacob.'

"Bella." He moaned finally throwing his head back exposing his aggressive panting.

"Jacob." I screamed his name, as the pleasure completely overwhelming me, and my body falling limp below his body. Seconds later, after his pace halted and he moved slightly I felt the load of his satisfaction in me. He collapsed to the side of me, making sure to shift his weight off of me.

"That was amazing. And at that, it doesn't even come close to describing it" He panted kissing my softly again.

"I know," I giggled, my body exhausted.

"To think, if I had covered my eyes and not seen you, I wouldn't have lived through the best day of my life." I grinned trailing my finger tips along Jacob's muscles.

His goofy smile exploded on his face, closing his eyes and sighing, "I know."

We laid there, for the rest of the afternoon, exhausted, and in our own haven of ecstasy, which nothing -other than that fact Billy would be home later- would kick us out of.

x

I am so great, yes, yes I am.

Just messing with you. Cute little one shot, which I really enjoyed writing!

Please review and possibly I could do a follow up. ;)

XD


End file.
